A home base station (Home eNodB, HeNB) is a kind of base station (eNodB), and is deployed as a dedicated resource in a place such as a home, a group, a company or a school for use. The home base station control access of a home member or a group member through a closed subscriber group (CSG). A CSG cell includes a CSG cell of a closed access mode and a CSG cell of a hybrid access mode. For the CSG cell of the closed access mode, if a user subscribes to the CSG or is added to the CSG by a CSG administrator, the user is allowed to normally reside in the CSG cell and apply for a service; for the CSG cell of a hybrid access mode, a user not belonging to the CSG cannot initiate a service in the CSG cell. Not only the user belonging to the CSG but also the user not belonging to the CSG is allowed to access. In the CSG cell of a hybrid access mode, the home base station preferentially ensures the right for the user belonging to the CSG to use resources.
In the case that an X2 interface exists between two macro base stations, a user may perform handover between the two base stations through the X2 interface. However, for the HNB, a method for performing X2 interface handover between two HNBs does not exist currently.